DESCRIPTION: The primary goal of the proposed study is to validate an exposure surveillance tool for the quantification of physical demand imposed by visual displayed terminal (VDT) related work in using keyboard and mouse. The quantification of keyboard and mouse-related activities will provide an objective exposure estimate needed for the establishment of an exposure-response relationship between mucsculoskeletal discomfort and disorders and VDT work. The results of the proposed study will form a foundation for future epidemiologic studies of work-related musculoskeletal disorders. Specifically, the proposed study will 1) refine a computer software-based tool developed at UCLA Occupational Ergonomics Laboratory for quantifying keyboard and mouse-related activities in VDT work; 2) validate and demonstrate the utility of this software-based exposure surveillance tool in a major engineering company; and 3) profile keyboard and mouse-related work demands required of female and male engineers. A unique feature of the proposed study is that all data collection will be conducted through Intranet, and could eventually lead to its application through Internet.